Recent work has shown the benefits of panoramic imaging, which is able to capture a large azimuth view with a significant elevation angle. Specifically, shaped radial-symmetric equirectangular mirrors are used to produce a panoramic image with a wide field of view, both vertically and horizontally. The mirror is placed a certain distance in front of the lens of the camera to achieve a desired effect. As is shown in FIG. 1, the traditional mounting apparatus includes a flat optical stage, typically comprised of glass or transparent plastic, and a center post perpendicularly attached to the flat optical stage that supports the mirror.
The traditional design poses several problems. Structurally, the mass of the mirror is supported almost entirely by the center post, which is attached at a perpendicular angle to the flat optical stage. Centering the mass of the mirror at the top of the center post gives a mechanical advantage to lateral forces applied to the mirror, i.e., resting the optic on its side or impacting the side of the mirror. These forces are subsequently transferred to the flat optical stage, which can cause distortion or breakage of the mirror, and often necessitate an increased thickness of the material used to produce the flat optical stage. This results in reduced image quality and a more fragile camera assembly. Additionally, as the flat optical stage is moved closer to the lens of the camera, the width of the center post obstructs the camera's view of the center of the mirror. This requires the panoramic optic to be larger and taller to accommodate an adequate field of view.